<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>making a noise by Onnoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876114">making a noise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff'>Onnoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crushes, Gen, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Pre-Relationship, Sirens, Snippets, kaito's big fat ugly crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 13: Rock band au</p><p>Hakuba was acting weird, but whatever, that wasn't his business. Meanwhile, Kaito found a new location to use for potential info gathering.</p><p>(written in snippets coz there was an attempt to make transitions btwn each scenes but I'm a dumb h00man and i don't have the brains for this)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU-gust 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>making a noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im alive! wow! wooooo!<br/>sooooo... someone's like 7 days late... and have ... 7 days worth of fic to catch up on... in 2 days... someone pray for my ass pls coz if i can't catch up saguru's not getting his bday fic on time either</p><p>(*cries* the posting date doesn't match the number of the fic in the series anymore ;-; my perfect order, i hate this, I'm prob gonna fuck with the posting date and yeet it back to 13 just for the sake of my brain... but later...)</p><p>This fic is unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Dirty blond turned shining gold under the spotlights of the stage.</p><p>    Wicked smile, sharp as a knife's edge.</p><p>    The dark eyeliner around Hakuba's eyes framed and accentuated his electric blue eyes</p><p>    Sweat dripped down the side of his face, down his neck, down, down, down, as the heat in Kaito’s face rose higher and higher.</p><p>    He stared up at Hakuba.</p><p>    Kaito had been investigating.</p><hr/><p>    If he was to be honest, then yes, he did look for Hakuba after school, ever since that time Akako led him to watch the blond play piano and sing to himself in one of the music rooms. Kaito tried to check if Hakuba was leaving right after class ended with his caretaker or not. If he was, Kaito didn’t bother looking. If he didn’t, well. Kaito would make some excuse to Aoko to linger back at the school, or just hide away from his best friend so he didn’t end up getting interrogated by her.</p><p>    Even then, he wasn’t always successful in finding the blond.</p><p>    In fact, it seemed like the blond had disappeared from the music rooms entirely.</p><p>    Kaito wondered if he’d been discovered, before dismissing that thought. There was no way the blond could pin down that Kaito had been listening to him sing afterschool for a period of time.</p><p>    Maybe he was discovered by one of his fangirls at school? Kaito could imagine the blond stopping this all together if that was the case. Even if Hakuba had looked polite when interacting with them, Kaito could see how it wore him down.</p><p>    Kaito remembered that he’d seen Hakuba talking with some boys at school too. Always a different one every time he saw him.</p><p>    He wondered if those boys had found Hakuba playing the piano and bullied him away. Frowning, he hoped that wasn’t the case. It wouldn’t be hard to surprise them a little even if that <em>was</em> the case, but he remembered vividly that both Hakuba and whoever he was talking to always seemed to be smiling or enjoying themselves in one way or another.</p><p>    Kaito felt himself frown again.</p><p>    For no reason, really. There wasn’t really any reason why he should be frowning when thinking about Hakuba hanging out with the other boys at their school. It was a good thing, really.</p><p>    Especially compared to before when the only people Hakuba would talk to were Aoko and him.</p><p>    Mostly him.</p><p>    To bother him about KID, who he was not, or just to say something to annoy him in one way or another.</p><p>    So really, this was better than before. The blond was getting used to going to school here. He even has friends now. That was good!</p><p>    Kaito continued to frown for a while longer until he could finally wrangle his face back under control.</p><p>    All the while, Akako smirked smugly the entire time.</p><p>    As if she knew what Kaito had been doing.</p><p>    As if she knew what <em>Hakuba</em> had been doing.</p><p>    Kaito would ask, but that felt like giving in. Even if he didn’t know what he would be giving into, he decided not to ask her. The price for getting an answer out of her would probably be overpriced and required his blood or life or eternal servitude or something.</p><p>    Which, of course, meant that Akako continued to be smug around him. Especially when she noticed him looking at Hakuba.</p><p>    Ugh.</p><hr/><p>    He was always looking around for info, for new people, new places, and most importantly, new targets.</p><p>    He wasn’t sure which mixture of the things he was looking for led him to the underground club. It wasn’t exactly shady in the way that signal that he wasn't meant to be here. But it was still a club, and still underground.</p><p>    It looked... chaotic.</p><p>    And new.</p><p>    It didn’t look like a place for Kaito to find any new targets with how rough and rugged, chaotic and rebellious, dark and spikey the whole place seemed. There were music posters everywhere, most looking worn down, almost all of them with signatures of some kind doodled on them.</p><p>    It was very obviously a place for people passionate for music.</p><p>    He felt out of place, but then again, Kaito had never been in a place like this before. He wasn’t going to let this feeling of being a stranger in a crowd make him stay that way.</p><p>    He made his way to the bar and chatted with the person tending drinks, trying to find out more about the place. Of course, in the place where passion was abundantly found, the bartender enthusiastically told Kaito all he could about the club. From the founding, to the decorations (spending a bit of time to talk proudly about the posters), to their specialty drinks, and finally to their schedule for live performances.</p><p>    Kaito found out that he came on a day where there wasn’t any. The bartender made it seem like he was missing out on <em>so much</em> to have only been able to listen to the music playing in the club.</p><p>    No matter that the music was loud enough for Kaito to feel it vibrate into his soul.</p><p>    No matter the fact that Kaito didn’t even recognize half the songs being played, mostly because he was sure that these were most definitely unreleased demos.</p><p>    None of that mattered as the bartender did his best to convince him to come to the club again the next day, when there would be a band performing.</p><p>    “They’re not anything big or anything like that... but they’re really great! Lots of the guys here plan to come tomorrow just to come to their show again!”</p><p>    Was what the bartender had said.</p><hr/><p>    So here he was.</p><p>    Back at the club the very next day.</p><p>    Which led to where he was now, staring up at Hakuba, on stage, singing</p><p>    He could understand what Hakuba was singing, probably thanks to Akako's amulet. Maybe.</p><p>    Kaito took a look around the club, and no one seemed particularly entranced, at least not the way he was when he last heard Hakuba sing, and turned back to watch the band perform on stage. He wondered why Hakuba’s singing seemed to have no effects on these people. He briefly wondered if he should take the amulet off to see if he would be unaffected as well, but he didn’t want to risk losing control of his own body and mind when he’s out in an unfamiliar place.</p><p>    Maybe it was because there was a lot more screaming and yelling compared to the last time he heard Hakuba sing. Maybe.</p><p>    It was less singing, and more... making noises.</p><p>    Focusing his attention back on the band, Kaito noticed that they were good. Like, really good. As in, they did more than just practice together a couple of times to get things right. Everyone in the band sounded like they knew exactly what they were doing with each of their instruments, but not only that.</p><p>    Kaito watched how the band members moved around the platform. How they interacted with each other as they performed. It wasn’t exactly synchronized. But they all seem to build upon each other over and over till the song became something much greater than the sums of their parts.</p><p>    Perfectly practiced and well-honed synergy.</p><p>    That was what it was.</p><p>    He could tell each member was sending out signals with every move. Everything telegraphed in a way for the other members to respond and amplify. Everyone was communicating with each other, and they were doing it <em>very well</em>.</p><p>    He ignored the twisting feeling he felt in his chest when Hakuba smiled and nodded at the bass player. Which apparently was the signal for a solo.</p><p>    He felt like he’d seen some of the band members before, but he couldn’t tell.</p><p>    His eyes kept drifting back to Hakuba.</p><p>    Hakuba who seemed so different from all the Hakuba he knew before tonight.</p><p>    Different from the London Detective Hakuba Saguru.</p><p>    Different from the Annoying Classmate Hakuba Saguru.</p><p>    This Hakuba seemed... confident? But no, it wasn’t that. Hakuba was always confident. That was kind of a problem.</p><p>    No... it was something else...</p><hr/><p>    He felt like he kept seeing Hakuba everywhere he went. Downtown Ekoda, Beika, Shibuya, hell especially in Shinjuku. Except, every time he turned to look at the person he thought was Hakuba... he couldn’t find him. Kaito wasn’t sure who or what he saw. Was it even Hakuba? Was it just someone with a similar hair color? A foreigner who spoke English?</p><p>    Was he just losing his mind and Hakuba’s siren stuff was haunting him visually, instead of just with his voice?</p><hr/><p>    He realized,</p><p>    staring up at Hakuba in his black, spiked, leather jacket,</p><p>    his spiked fingerless gloves,</p><p>    his slicked-back hair,</p><p>    his ripped up t-shirt and even more ripped up jeans,</p><p>    the makeup on his eyes (framing those blue eyes, emphasizing and accentuating the usually sharp look into a piercing gaze...</p><p> </p><p>    He realized, right now, that he really was seeing Hakuba in all those instances.</p><p>    Kaito wondered if this was the first time that he was actually getting to meet Hakuba.</p><p>    The real Hakuba Saguru, that is.</p><p>    The difference he felt between this Hakuba and all the other ones he’d seen was how, for once, it felt like the blond finally dropped all façades.</p><p>    His movements were loose and fluid, but still very clearly controlled.</p><p>    Like the blond felt comfortable with his own body. The master of his own life.</p><p>    Relaxed and happy and passionate.</p><p>    Unashamedly youthful and so very <em>alive</em>.</p><p>    It was a shame that Hakuba probably would go back to all his façades after tonight.</p><p>    <strike>Kaito wished he could live in a world where Hakuba never had to hide himself. A world where he always gets to see <em>this</em> Hakuba every day, for the rest of his life. A world where he too, wouldn’t have to hide himself as well. One where he didn’t have to be KID anymore.</strike></p><p> </p><p>    People all around him were pushing him this way and that, moving with the rhythm of the music. Kaito let himself get moved around by the crowd without fighting against it. And the whole time, he was looking at Hakuba. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as u can see in the list of series, this fic is a continuation of a diff fic. both fics could be read independently of each other as completely unconnected, but they are in the same au. so feel free to read the other one if u're interested in the setting of this world.</p><p>ty for reading, hope u liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>